


Love is blindness

by Moe89



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 02:52:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7135538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moe89/pseuds/Moe89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dal testo:<br/>"Quando Magnus si accorge di cosa prova per Alec il mondo si scioglie, come uno degli orologi di Dalì.<br/>Non che ciò che prova non sia giusto o meraviglioso.<br/>Alec è un ragazzo stupendo, buono e giusto, con dei principi morali ferrei (forse un po' troppo per i gusti di Magnus) ed un'ingenuità tipicamente mortale. Bellissimo sotto ogni punto di vista.<br/>Magnus se n'è accorto subito."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is blindness

**LOVE IS BLINDNESS**

  
__Love is blindness  
I don't want to see  
Won't you wrap the night  
Around me  
Oh my heart  
Love is blindness  
  
  
  
 

Quando Magnus si accorge di cosa prova per Alec il mondo si scioglie, come uno degli orologi di Dalì.  
Non che ciò che prova non sia giusto o meraviglioso.  
Alec è un ragazzo stupendo, buono e giusto, con dei principi morali ferrei (forse un po' troppo per i gusti di Magnus) ed un'ingenuità tipicamente mortale. Bellissimo sotto ogni punto di vista.  
Magnus se n'è accorto subito.  
Ciò che Magnus non ha notato - ciò che non ha voluto notare - subito, però, è che Alec non prova lo stesso per lui.  
Che sciocco sentimentale era stato!  
Farsi abbindolare così da un paio di occhioni blu ed un sorriso goffo. La cosa era quasi ironica...  
Aveva imparato a conoscere Alec e quello era stato il vero problema, l'incidente stradale che gli aveva fermato il cuore.  
L'aveva imparato a conoscere e soprattutto si era aperto con lui. Si era mostrato per quello che era. L'uomo dietro all'eye-liner.  
Ed è proprio con quello stesso eye-liner che ora si copre i segni della sofferenza.  
Magnus ha dato ad Alec se stesso e se stesso non è bastato.  
Alec non ha scelto lui.  
Ha scelto Lydia. Ha scelto di _sposare_ Lydia.  
Magnus si sente quasi annegare nella consapevolezza che colui che più ama ha concretizzato la sua più grande paura ed insicurezza.  
Alec, il ragazzo dal volto angelico che non riesce ad accettare se stesso, che non riesce a capire quanto lunga e devastante possa essere una vita, anche se mortale, se passata a nascondersi.  
Alec...  
Magnus ripassa ancora e ancora la linea scura sulle sue palpebre.  
Alcuni popoli credevano un tempo che il trucco fosse uno scudo ed un'arma da usare contro i propri nemici.  
Una maschera di ferocia e violenza che la farfalla usava per nascondersi dal ragno.  
Una bugia dai colori sgargianti.  
Con fare imperioso alza la testa, Magnus, e si guarda per un'ultima volta allo specchio. Deve essere perfetto quella sera.  
In fondo è stato invitato ad un matrimonio...  
Una fitta al cuore ed il volto di Alec in mente.  
Alec che bacia Lydia.  
Alec che le professa eterno amore.  
Alec che la prenda come sua moglie.  
Alec che le incide le rune nuziali sul braccio.  
_Ora e per sempre, finchè morte non ci separi_.   
Il volto di Alec gli affiora alla mente e tutto si fa semplicemente troppo.  
E allora Magnus prega ed inveisce.  
_Se l'amore è cieco, ch'io possa non vedere._  
 


End file.
